The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling transfers of files between computers and more specifically for controlling transfers of files between two computers connected to a communication network accessible to at least one terminal, by means of an asynchronous concentrator, which is connected between the network and the input-output junction of the terminal.
The invention is applicable to transfers of files and more particularly to the transfers of data between computers connected to the same network, under the control of a terminal having access to the network. It can be used in networks for the transmission of data in packets, by the modulation of coded pulses, etc.
It is known that the access to a computer, in shared time, is at present a current operation. Thus, it is possible to read or write data constituting files contained in computer memories, from a terminal. Another need which has appeared more recently is to link several computers connected to the same communication network, particularly so as to be able to pass the content of files between computers. These networks are either specialized networks, or data transmission networks.
The problem of the transfer of files between computers of the same manufacturer is now already solved in a specific manner. However, this is not the case when it is necessary to link computers designed by different manufacturers and consequently which usually have different operational specifications. Numerous users wishing to link computers designed by different manufacturers, generally use a specific apparatus for transferring data between these computers. However, this apparatus is very expensive from the equipment and software standpoints. It cannot be used for transferring data between computers having operating specifications not corresponding to those of the computers for which this apparatus was constructed. Other designers propose architectures of networks making it possible to interconnect their own computers. As there is no complete and effective international standard, these architectures are worked out according to the standards of the individual manufacturer.
An international standard (ISO: International Standardization Organisation) is being prepared and will make it possible to define the structure of computer networks. Only when this has been achieved will it be possible to envisage data exchanges and the sharing of resources between several computers connected to the same network.
The existing apparatuses making it possible to transfer files between computers connected to the same network consequently have a number of disadvantages, because they are specific to certain types of computers and therefore expensive. Thus, it is generally necessary to insert between the computers which are to communicate across a network, conversion groups also for protocols, or intermediate management information supports, such as e.g. microcomputers. However, these considerable costs do not make it possible to provide apparatuses for controlling the transfers of files between computers of types differing from those of the initially provided computers.